Emma Celeste and The Quest For Horcruxes
by JennyElephant
Summary: What were to happen if there was a fourth person in the Golden Trio? This story is about Emma going through thick and thin in order to save the Wizarding World as a whole. Takes place during Deathly Hallows.


Name: Emma Celeste

Age: 17

Traits: Kind, Caring, Brave, Selfless, Smart

Parents: John Celeste, Alora Celeste

Siblings: Jack Celeste (17)

House: Hufflepuff

Blood Status: Half- blood

Birthday: January 28

Friends: Harry, Hermione, Ron

Backstory: Emma lived in a small village near Privet Drive. She goes to Hogwarts with her slightly older brother Jack. She met Harry and his friends in her 3rd year, and they have been inseparable ever since. During her years at Hogwarts she has been petrified, dueled Draco, joined the DA, and fought Deatheaters. Her brother is currently a seventh year and is going to be at Hogwarts while she is with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Right now Emma is with the Order, Weasley Family, and Hermione at Harry's house, about to travel to the burrow.

"For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice potion before, fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss" Mad- Eye said before passing out the potion. Once I swallowed it, I slowly started to transform into Harry. The transformation felt very weird, like my entire body had gone into someone else's and was slowly changing the features, one by one.

"We will go in pairs. Harry, you will be with Hagrid, Ron with Tonks, and Hermione with Kingsley. Let's go!"

"Sir! Who am I supposed to be with?" I called out once I realized he didn't call my name.

"Ah yes, Emma, well there is one more thestral, but you couldn't possibly be able to ride it alone, since you can't see it-"

"I can" I say, as all heads snap towards mine.

"Who-" Someone starts before I cut them off.

"That doesn't matter right now, I can ride the thestral alone Mad-Eye" I say confidently.

"Surely you've got to be bloody joking, that's insane!" Ron exclaims.

"Yeah, all of us are with adults and have a highly more probable chance of making it out alive" Hermione states.

"Plus, why would Harry go alone?" Lupin asks.

"Because he's reckless and stupid" I say, which gets a murmur of agreement around the room before Harry shouts, "Hey!"

"Sorry, but you know it's true" I say.

"What about she rides next to us?" Kingsley proposes.

"Then it's settled then, Emma will ride on a thestral next to Kingsley and Hermione now, let's go!" Mad-Eye says in a rush, as he dashes outside. The rest of us follow behind him as we gather outside. We all separate and go on what we're using as our means of transportation, as I jump on the black thestral.

"1...2...3!" Mad Eye exclaims as I start to pull the reins as my thestral lifts off the ground.

The ride starts out smooth as I'm halfway there before a death-eater appears in the distance. It quickly sends a spell towards me, and I repel it. We duel for a few minutes before I hear voices calling out my name, and more fighting.

"Emma!"

This is enough to distract me for a second and let me off guard, before I hear, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

'So much for-' I think before my whole world blacks out.

**Meanwhile, With (Hermione) and Kingsley**

We were battling against the death-eaters, when I start to see a death-eater approach Emma from behind.

"Emma!" I shout.

She briefly looks towards me before the death-eater shouts, "_Avada Kedavra_!"She is hit with the spell and falls off her thestral. Panic and grief spread through at the same time as I shout, "No!"

Kingsley follows my gaze as he sends the last death-eater away and quickly flys towards her falling body. Tears stream down my face as he holds her next to me. We land and use the portkey to get to the Burrow. As soon as we arrive, Kingsley holds her body in his arms as we walk towards the Burrow. Lupin exits the house first, with a raised wand in hand, as Kingsley says, "The last words Dubledore spoke to the pair of us?"

"Harry is the best hope we have, trust him" Lupin answers. They slowly lower their wands as Lupin asks the inevitable, "Is she..?"

We slowly nod our heads as we hear a pop from behind us. Tonks and Ron get off their thestral as I run towards Ron and engulf him in a hug.

"Deserves that, brilliant he was, wouldn't be alive without him" Tonks says as she gives Lupin a hug, then gasps when she sees Emma's body.

Harry joins us in a group hug as we all silently express our feelings.

Fred and Arthur pop in and ask, "Where's George?"

None of us answer as they rush inside and see George laying on the couch. Everyone else comes in behind them, with Kingsley putting down Emma on the other couch.

"How you feeling Georgie?" Fred asks.

"Saint-like."

"Come again?"

"Saint-like, get it, I'm holy" George says, pointing to his bleeding ear.

Fred chuckles, "The whole world of ear-related humor and you go for, I'm holy? That's pathetic."

"Reckon I'm still better-looking than you" George replies.

The room goes silent for a moment before Bill speaks, "Mad-Eye and Emma are dead."

"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and dissaperated" He finished.

"Emma was hit with the killing curse" Kingsley says.

We all sit in silence, grieving for all the lost lives.

**With Harry, 4 hours later**

I see flashes of the horcruxes and Voldemort speaking to Ollivander before I wake up. I grab my wand and slowly leave the house.

Behind me, I slowly hear the door creaking open and see Ron as I continue walking.

"Going somewhere?" He asks.

"Nobody else is going to die...Not for me" I state.

"For you? You think Emma and Mad-Eye died for you? You may be the chosen one, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. It's always been bigger than that."

"Come with me" I decide.

"What, and leave Hermione? Are you mad? We wouldn't last 2 days without her."

"Don't tell her I said that" He says after checking she's not behind him.

"Besides, we've still got the wedding"

"I'm sorry but I don't care about a wedding, no matter whose it is. I have to start finding these horcruxes. They're our best way of beating _him_ and the longer we wait here, the stronger he gets."

"Tonight's not the night mate, we'd only be doing him a favor."

I think about it and I start walking back with Ron.

"Do you think he knows? They're bits of his soul these horcruxes, bits of him. When you and Dumbledore destroyed two of the horcruxes, he must of felt something."

We continued walking, until we got inside. Ron and I were both gobsmacked at the sight before us. Emma was off of the couch and was grabbing something from the fridge.

I quickly got out of my stupor and raised my wand at her and held her throat against the wall, thinking it was some type of dark magic possessing her.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, his wand at the ready.

She looked at me and said in a strained voice, "I am Emma Celeste, my brother is Jack and we are half-bloods."

Ron and I both shared a look before he said, "Anyone could know that, tell me something only Emma would know."

She scrunched up her face in pain and thought before looking towards me and answering, "I met you in third year, when you were sneaking into Hogsmeade using the Marauders Map."

This was true so I released my hold on her as she fell forwards a bit and started coughing.

**With Emma**

I coughed as soon as Harry released his hold on my neck.

"Thanks" I said to Harry, for letting me go.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shouted, still in shock. Apparently everyone heard him and ran downstairs, then their jaws dropped in surprise before some of the adults raised their wands at me.

"I'm not possessed or anything, they can confirm" I said pointing at Ron and Harry.

They quickly nodded at them before turning towards me.

"You were dead" Hermione said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, I was. I'll explain after everyone takes a seat.

* * *

Comment what you think will happen next! Please tell me what you think so far, and what I should improve on


End file.
